love is never made its found in time
by Blury-Star-on-Fire
Summary: Shine J. Coastal a technology/work obsessed dog never gets a chance to breath and doens't believe shell ever find the one... but one day Senona her best friend sets Jewelz on blind date with some one unknown, the order of events crash into a mind blowing drama begging you to fly in to the skies
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**TBH: please no harsh coments this is my well not first but hopefully not my first "real" fail at writing a fanfic... i worked hard even if its not long... enjoy ^^**

**JewelzXTails chapter one: worth the wait**

**Characters:**

**Shine Jewelz Costal the dog me**

**Senona Blur Starz me**

**Ect. Of my chara me**

**Friends' ocs belong to them**

**Sonic and friends sega, dc comics, Nintendo, ect. Don't sue ^^"" I gave credit**

A usual day for Shine running around doing her experiments no problem, bout time Senona visited… -huff- 'when will I learn… I'll never get a break, and I'll never get a date I'm too busy and too well nervous to… I heard Ames and Tails are dating…. I hate seeing them together… yeah I know "THAT'S RIDICULOUS, YOU AREN'T EVEN MENTIONED IN A COMIC, SHOW, OR BLOG SO YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH TAILS ANYWAY" but maybe… no never'

Senona ran in super energetic "Hey buddy" she came over and hugged me "Hows my Jewelzy " (yes we "act" lesbian sometimes not wired funny)

"Great (I lied) I'm just working on a concept of something"

"You need a break…. (maybe a date)"

"No, no.. I'm fine…" she ran out due to dawn waking that boy is after her all day and wont stop….

Dawns pov

'Today I'm sure ill get a date with Senona and maybe she will finally say yes to be my girlfriend ^^' I picked out my jeans and a red t-shirt and ran after Senona who is out for a jog its not creepy I take notes when she does everything ^^

"HEY SENONA!"

"What?!"

"PLLLLEEEASSE, TAKE ME ON A DATE JUST ONCE?!" -no ones point of view- Jewel watched them, she admired the way Dawn was always so persistent wit her friend she knew her friend would turn him down a million times, and Dawn would come running to her telling her all about his thoughts, she liked Dawn she also knew that June the wolf, had been trying to catch his eye... jewel however was a non lover... she just didn't see all of it... she didn't know maybe there was someone out there for her...

She never looked... it was never found...

**Okay so I was going to end here, but i decided to keep going Senona-Blury productions gives you: Chapter 2, Try and meet jewels pov**

"Jewels!" great June was here if she saw me watching dawn she'd know for sure, I ran over to my new speed boat,

"Hey Juney June, wheres Summer?" I pretended to care as I raised my head on the table

"Shes out on a date...Senona?" I giggled

"Avoiding Dawn at all costs" she snickered

"I heard you were heading to the park.. can I come?"

"Sure everyone's coming, it's Sonic's I have no idea what year anniversary" I smiled knowing we'd be sitting far off, cause we're just background characters not like we get credit or anything... **PAUSE** I for one despised the sonic main characters a lot not cause they weren't nice, but they had no cares in the world each day sonic would save someone he'd get a medal and Ba! **MORE** popularity, cant he be a normal person... ugh cant we all be normal... I don't go to school a lot because I have 4 tails** AND STILL AM MADE FUN OF EVEN BEATEN SOMETIMES!** meanwhile Tails gets everything cause he's best friends with a "hero" and Amy... is always fallowing Sonic saying hes her boyfriend witch i do admire because Dawn has the same trait... But still... okay I've been thinking to long **PLAY**

"So anyway, Summer, Senona, And some of us are going to be going straight to Sonic with some gifts want to come?" I pissed by the thought ran out disgusted... i just didn't show it in my expression, suddenly Dawn runs to me, and tells me how bad it hurts again

"Dawn Hun it'll be okay... I'm positive" I gave a hopeful smile, which brightened his attitude, I laughed and frowned again..

"I gotta go tell Senona Ill be at Camwinds's house"

"HAHAHAHA!- don't tell me YOUR ASKING HIM OUT?!" he laughed jokingly I puzzled stood there

"Yeah why?" he looked at me worriedly, deeply sighed and spoke

"He's the lamest, nerdiest kid at school!" I angrily punched Dawn in the jaw.. and confidently spoke

"Don't judge him till you judge yourself my friend.." and with that I ran off to his house

Meanwhile at Amy's place

"Cream, do you think sonic will say yes tonight?"

"I don't know Amy, Sally's going to be there" Cream said softly and sweetly smiled, all Amy could do was smile kindly at the youngster

"So I wonder... you know I'm getting tired of Sonic, Tails, and them i need a little variety-" Rouge spoke up

"Now that's more like it Amy you go find a better guy..." Rouge thought for a moment and spoke again

"I have an idea!" Cream and Amy found themselves worriedly looking at each other in unison...

**So how did i do? good? I hope so thank you for reading ^^ the next chapter 3, will have more action I promise, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye! ^^ haha bye!**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dates late

-Knock... knock… knock…-

"Jewel? What are you doing here?"

"I decided I wanted to stop by" I gave one of my infamous smirks…

"Oh gee… thanks"

"May I come in?" I snickered at his cuteness..

"Uh... Uh... Uh… Sure come on in!"

I walked into his home decorated with fine blue streaks on the walls a technology room, even a portable D.J. system!

"Wow nice…" I just stood there shocked..

"So why are you here?" he smiled…

"Oh well you see Aid, Break, and Lyn all canceled on me…"

"Wait canceled?" I never noticed but he wore Aton of bracelets on his wrists

"Yeah there was a party tonight… I was hoping to have a date" I giggled he blushed

"Sure okay…"

"Great, pick me up by 6:30!" I smiled, gave him my number, address, and then left…

Tails p.o.v.

Ever since Cosmo died I can't well… have as much fun as I used to… I got ready to pick up Amy who was hanging with the girls… today well I don't know… I hope it goes well though….

Amy p.o.v

"OKAY…! Rouge look someone in boxed me…" Rouge took the laptop and grinned, typed something in and giggled…

"What?" I asked puzzled

"You got a date!" I laughed with whom?

"With whom shall I be attending with?"

"You'll see" and with that she took off…

"Mrs. Amy, why aren't you going to tell tails?"

"Well I want to surprise everyone…" I smirked... Cream just looked at me

Later that night… Senona pov

I walked into the party Single Pringle and ready to Mingle..

I saw my ex group laughing and cheering, and my fellow background characters

"Sup, Starz?" Angel asked

"Liven life to the fullest how's life for you?"

"Crappy"

"YOLO!" screamed Lezzy

"HUSH Lezzy you'll ruin the night!" Rebecca said

"Ugh… fine" Lezzy

"YO STARZ over here!" waved Emma, Maya, and the rest

"Oh hey you guys" I walked casually over…

"What happened to Bryan M your date He isn't here?" Maya asked

"Nope the wimp dumped me through text, so I said f**k him…" We all laughed

"Who needs boys anyway?!" Jaden said obviously jealous of Amy and Tails… we all cheered along…

"So any way hold one moment my cells ringing" I stepped away from the music and flipped my phone open  
"JEWEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"_Sis chill girl, I'm on my way, Camwinds's is taking me, and he's so cute he got a makeover now he's cute and smart!"_

"Just like you jewel"

"_AWWW… Starzy you're making me blush!"_

"I know I'm like that, get over here!"

"_Will do Jeffery will do" _Jewel said with a British accent I laughed and hanged up.

"WOAH Senona…. You look stunning"

Bryans pov

Man… Senona looked beautiful without her glasses, shore wore blood red contacts, and a slim short all different blues dress, and her dark chocolate brown fur just stood out in the moonlight…

"Hey can I like talk to you?"

"What about?"

"Us…" right then she slapped me her eye blazing with anger… she simply said

"No" I looked at her annoyed and pushed her to the ground

"WHAT THE HELL YOU B***H"

"Well I'm not the one who broke the others heart FOR NO F***KING REASON!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU WERE EMBARRISING ME!"

"Well it doesn't matter! You should have never broken up with me " I ran over to my friends when I saw Jewel and Camwinds together…

"AWW look at the happy couple!"

"I know right… JINX, NO JINK, TRIPLE JINX… AGHHH!" Cam and Jewel said at the same time I just giggled…


End file.
